Rescue Me
by theGrimmBunny
Summary: Sequel to Stop Following me Prince!
1. Chapter 1

Hi it's Grimm here with part two of my BelxOC story I know people been asking me about it so here it is. I was always meaning to do a part two so this is it enjoy and hopefully not kill me!

I think this story is gonna be short like 5-6 chapters somewhere along those lines cause I feel it's meant to be, but there will be Romance somewhere!

I don't own KHR I own Natalia, Yumi, and a bunch others!

* * *

Yumi looked out at the scene that lay before her it was the site where Natalia lost control, now empty, to anyone else passing by it was just an open area but to her this spot told a story. Sighing, she left and returned to her small apartment room haunted by her thoughts of what was to come. Once home, tension didn't seem to leave her. She picked up a simple photo of a baby a girl with the same color eyes and hair as herself.

"Well I didn't think you had kept that picture hm?" a voice questioned the older woman

Yumi's heart stopped after that, it was as if her world came crashing down around her. "It's funny isn't it how could such a sweet little thing turn out to be a… Monster of course it was for the good of the family?" it continued.

"Emilio how nice to hear from you." Yumi turned her head to find a man standing at the doorway; he looked to be in his mid to late twenties, his black hair slicked back neatly, his grey eyes staring straight at the woman, while his hands were coolly hiding inside of his pockets. She bit her lip and her body tensed up as the man approached her grabbing the photo from her hand.

"Aww she's so cute I wonder how my little niece is getting along, you know leaving the mafia is a big change for someone especially after all she's been through."

"What are you doing here?" Yumi snatched the photo and retreated to the small kitchen, her voice dripping with hate as Emilio followed behind.

"I'm just asking how your child is doing, staying out of trouble I presume?" he watched Yumi tense up after stressing trouble and child, "…unless I'm mistaken." He smiled devilishly "Let me guess, she went crazy and killed a few people recently with, oh I don't know, a death heater poison."

"How did you-?"

"Please, I've been spying on you since you kidnapped my project; it just wasn't until recently that I noticed something wrong. Since, for some reason, my spies were dropping like flies."

"You knew?"

"In so many words yes, and because of that little accident, I'm taking her back." Yumi's heart sank again. He knew that the two were in hiding and for the past few years he was spying on them waiting for any moment to strike. In that moment Yumi knew nothing could have prevented this.

"Over my dead body."

"Oh that could be arranged, but in all seriousness there's no point in resisting. After all, your place _is_ surrounded and he's not here to protect you, so I suggest you just hand her over or else."

There was no choice for her now, Yumi had flirted with the idea of fighting but she knew it was useless all hope was lost and Emilio could sense that.

"Perrrfect," he purred before turning to leave "Well, get her ready I'll be by soon to pick her up after all, it's been awhile since she's seen her 'parents.' Let alone her real father. Well, caio!" Once outside Emilio stepped into a black car and nodded to the driver… Yumi looked at the photo one last time.

**Natalia's POV.**

Natalia on the other hand had no idea what had transpired, she was furiously typing away to her prince. It was obvious to anyone who passed by the girl to see she was angry since the sound of the clicking keys seemed to be a series of sonic booms.

_'Damn it why must he insist on talking to me in frickin Italian, doesn't he know it's been years since the last time I talked let alone typed in Italian!'_

"Aghhhhhhhhhhh!"

It wasn't that fact that I was trying to type in another language, no, it was the ever-present feeling I couldn't shake that had me all jumping today ever since the 'incident' I've been all antsy as if I was waiting for some indescribable event to happen and The funny thing is talking to Bel was calming my nerves. It was re-assuring to me though, I'd kind of like it a lot better if I didn't have any past experiences with his idea of expressing love, i.e. cutting my neck just for the hell of it.

Once I finished giving the information to my 'prince' he instructed me, though it seemed more like a command, to simply watch out and if anything he will rescue me like the damsel in distress I was… yes his words exactly it even came with his laugh at the end, though I didn't really see the need for him to type it out. Can anyone say weird?

_'gtg Bel night.'_

_'night princess sweet dreams and don't worry your prince will save you'_

_'yeah I'm gonna totally dream about you coming in from my window like Romeo'_

_'I knew you would Juliet :D'_

_'…no wait.'_

_**Ripping_Prince logged off**_

"Dang it, now I am gonna dream about him! Agh sometimes I wonder how I even met the guy let alone like him!" I screamed, though it didn't seem like I needed to since he logged out and he wasn't around. I left my little corner in the park and walked along how still feeling anxious as ever as I entered my apartment. Something was off; the atmosphere felt different I couldn't put my finger on it and it was freaking me out until…

"Hello Natalia welcome home," screeched a very unwanted voice.

_'I need to be rescued…'_

* * *

End of chapter one. :D

**Grimm: **yay! Chapter one is done but short oh well I'll try to make the next one longer. Everyone say thank you to my editor StupidShark. I luv her! She kicked me into finishing Happy Tuesday, early b-day to me, and always R&R promise next chapter will be better and if u don't get it don't worry I'll try to clear everything up.


	2. Girl in the plastic bubble

Chapter two!!!!!! A little boring

I don't own KHR I own Natalia and other OC's.

* * *

Cold, that's how I feel and for some reason I couldn't bring myself to ask why. When I opened my eyes the world looked hazy and blurry...

"Good morning Natalia! Good to see you're up early."

'_Oh great what now… wait that voice!'_ A shadow of a hand sweeped in front of me and reviled the owner to that voice, it was Emilio that son of a b-

"Ah I see you're not really a morning person. Oh well, it's nice to see your enjoying your time back. Don't you remember? This is your room, after all though, some things are out of date it's still your room." He moved so I could see where I was. This place was familiar; it was my old bedroom everything from when I was young still remained there. The sugary pink walls, the plain white furniture, and small pile of stuffed toys Yumi bought me. Everything was the same and yet… '_Why can't I move?'_

"Oh looks like someone's thinking too hard." He observed, my eyes followed him to monitor with a few guys in black suits typing away at it. "You there! Watch her neuro activity I don't want her freaking out in there she could drown." His face turned into a sick twisted smile and my mind snapped. I looked around and found my hands bounded together and so were my feet. My clothes were gone I was just in a cami and a pair of short shorts with probes attached to various places on my body. I was inside a plastic bubble filled with water, just like when I was younger and if anything Emilio was trying to retrain me.

_'Damn I,t how did this happen?!'_

"Natalia calm down your brainwaves have to match up I don't want to have to change the frequency again."

_'Bite me.'_

"Aww looks like someone's a grumpy puss."

'_Grumpy puss seriously am I five….' _

_Knock knock knock_

"Come in." The door opened right after as if on que and in walked another man but I knew his face. He looked older like late thirties with a nonchalant look on his face, droopy brown eyes, and messy dirty blonde hair that was slicked back. In his possession he had a few files, which he handed to Emilio.

"Ah, thank you Rico."

"Yes your welcome, I guess," He said the last part in a low tone and turned his attention towards me, "Hey Talia ,'member me? I'm your uncle Rico." I was unamused since the Rico I remembered hated Emilio; it was weird to find him working for him now.

"She's not really in a happy mood today."

"Girls her age get like that when things change so suddenly."

"Yes I know it'd be easier to understand her if her mother was around, but oh well."

_'My mom but-'_

"Oh I've been meaning to ask you how is Yumi?"

"Didn't I tell you she's in a better place now." Emilio laughed while looking at the papers, Rico looked shaken.

"Oh… I thought you were gonna-"

"Keep her alive Oh Heaven's no you know why I couldn't have her around."

"I see…" Rico looked down in shame, no surprise there since Yumi was like his sister. It felt like tears were forming but I couldn't tell being in the bubble.

"Oh look she's crying come on Natalia you should have known by now after all the 'parents' Yumi showed you didn't look anything like you so there. Oh stop that crying you're an assassin! Assassins don't cry!" He walked over towards the monitor and pushed a button sending shock waves through the probes it was painful.

"Well I'm off!" Rico started for the door.

"Oh Rico how's my brother?" Rico stopped; I could tell he wanted to avoid that question.

"I don't know last time I saw him was a few months ago, he dropped off our grid."

Emilio's smile widened, "Perfect then I can become boss!"

"Emilio, we don't know for sure if he's dead or alive."

"Who cares? In his absence I'll take over, after all, it was meant to be."

I didn't want to be here anymore, I retreated to the back of my mind and imagined I was at home watching TV, just a lazy Sunday afternoon with Bel's smiling face annoying me to know end.

"Oh put her to sleep and finish the program." I heard faintly as I thought of my happy place.

**Third person POV.**

"Damn it! How can you idiots have no information on her where abouts!" A voice yelled at a small group of large men in black suits, each of which were shaking in fear. The voice belonged to a smaller guy about average height, weight, and built who gave off an aura of authority and power. He was almost pale with light brown eyes and messy curly almost black hair, which seemed to contradict his outfit, a plain dress shirt and dark jeans. The man was messing with a dark green tie as he passed the small room.

"Fuck! She's my daughter for crying out loud! How can you have no idea where she is? Agh, where's Yumi, have you asked her y-"

"She's dead." The man turned to find Rico leaning against the white doorframe of the room, " I talked to your brother, and he says she's dead Giovanni.

"What? How did-"

"According to my findings she was killed by Emilio's men just about forty-six hours ago. Natalia was kidnapped about two hours later. I saw her she's back in the 'bubble'. "

"Emilio killed; that son of a bitch!"

"Remember Giovanni he is your younger brother, you knew he wanted Talia back."

"I know." Giovanni fell into the nearest chair burying his head in his hands followed by a long moment of silence. Rico cleared his throat in an attempt to break the silence, in turn drawing attention to him.

"Well, we should get going. Don't want to be late it's best to make a good first impression."

Giovanni rose from his seat and walked out of the small room, fixing his tie perfectly, with the group of men and Rico right behind him into a black car. After a few minutes they arrived at their destination, a large cream-colored mansion with a few black tied guards surrounding large vine covered gates and a long stretch of driveway for the small car to pull up. Only Giovanni and Rico stepped out walking up to the two large whitewashed doors; before Giovanni's hand touched the rusted gold doorknob a loud booming voice warned those inside of a guest.

"What was that?" Giovanni shuttered turning to his companion.

"That sir was Squalo of the Varia."

"How could my daughter get mixed up with these kind of people? I was praying that the blonde hair you found was just one of Talia's die jobs."

"Relax sir." Rico moved Giovanni's hand and opened the door revealing a smiling Lussuria in a pink apron.

"Welcome to my lovely home, you must be Giovanni Daintic. Ah! Such a pleasure to meet you come in, come in." The Varia's sun guardian grabbed the two men leading them from room to room ending at a small waiting area.

"I'm sorry the place is a mess I told Bel we were having company." Lussuria complained addressing the state of the room. It was seemingly clean a large red area rug, a few lounge chairs, a rather large oval shaped gold coffee table, and one large picture window against the cream yellow walls.

"He'll be here in a bit, would you like some tea? Coffee?"

"Yes that'll be perfect." Rico answered dismissing Lussuria from the room. He took notice on how Giovanni seemed tensed and cleared his throat again to distract his boss. After a few uneventful moments another body entered, Belphegor walked in with a wide smile gracing his face as he sat in a chair in front of the pair.

"Ushishi Hello."

"Good afternoon Belphegor."

"Yes the one and only."

"Ah, yes my name is Rico and this is my boss Giovanni Di-" Rico was cut off by his boss slamming his fist on the coffee table giving Bel the death glare of the century.

"Alright two things! One: Who the fuck are you to my daughter and Two: why is your blonde hair at my daughter's apartment?!"

"Sir please calm down." Bel's smile dropped facing the angry man and looking him over before growing his smile again.

"Ahh~," he cooed "your Natalia's boss funny, she never mentioned anything about her father. Oh well."

"URGH! I don't understand why you would know my daughter!"

"'Cause it's my right to know everything about my _princess_~" He stressed the word with such passion it sent Giovanni's mind to the darkest places, picturing his daughter at the mercy of this demon; he recoiled at the thought retreating in the corner.

"Now let's get to business," Rico interjected while hading the blonde teen a vanilla folder, "As you can see, this man in theses papers is-"

"Emilio Daintic."

"Yes how did you-?"

"Ushishi I am a genius."

"Alright, approximately 48 hours ago Emilio murdered Yumi Masuno and kidnapped Natalia Daintic."

'_So she was right to assume something was gonna happen.'_ Bel thought feeling a rush of excitement ignoring whatever Rico said while smiling to himself on what he predicted to come.

"So you understand?" Bel's head snapped up pretending to pay attention though his attention had already went to another place imagining himself in a period piece reciting Shakespeare to Natalia at the highest window in a tower blushing at his words… but this would never happened. It would be more of him jumping though her window and pinning her to the ground, yep that seemed right.

"Coffee's here~!" Lussuria sang walking in with a tray of porcelain cups filled with coffee, handing one cup to each person, and plopping next to Bel.

"Thank you, now can you get Natalia back?"

"What!" Giovanni jumped up, "I'm not allowing this!"

"Ushishi too bad Natalia ordered a hit on Emilio."

"What?!"

"And what**_ever _**my princess wants well I can't say 'no' that'd be rude." Giovanni was defeated, sticking out his hand for Bel to shake. "I don't shake hands with a commoner."

Giovanni's face redden yelling "You snake!" Rico grabbed his boss by the collar and started for the door.

"Thank you so much Belphegor '_we_' hope you get Natalia back soon."

"Ah they seemed nice~"

"Ushishi now I see where she gets it."

"So Bel, your gonna go 'rescue the princess'? Ooh how exciting can I come?" Bel reviewed the folder's contents a little more stopping at a photo of a small girl with long dark curly brown locks in a giant bubble. His smile widening thinking again of 'rescuing his princess.' His heart sped up.

"Sure-"

"Yay!" Lussuria cheered doing a victory dance.

"Just don't get in my way."

* * *

**Grimm:** Done! Thanks for the Reviews and alerts. I think Bel's a little OOC in this sorry! Anyways, next chapter will be exciting!

**Natalia:** why did you come up with a nickname for me?

**Bel:** Ushishi I think it's cute!

**Natalia:** Oh great, and this is the guy who's going to save me?

**Grimm:** hey, you asked him

**Natalia:** NO I DIDN'T!!

**Grimm:** …Your dad hates Bel.

**Bel:** Yeah… He's a father what do you expect.

**Natalia: **I can't win! R&R and thank the editor.

**Yami** (AKA: StupidShark): Sorry guys! I'm slow at editing! ^^'


	3. Lover's quarrel

Okay Chapter. 3~ my attempt at a fight scene. Thanks to Michi-chi and Yami.

Chapter 4 might be a while... hopefully not enjoy and thanks for the reviews

I do not own KHR

* * *

The atmosphere in the car seemed tense, partly because of Natalia's dead stare, and Emilio's sick smile plastered on his face. Natalia looked almost like a doll, her hair was long and the wavy strains were pulled back behind her ears only having a few strains to frame her face; the white dress fell to her knees and seemed to enhance Natalia's doll like appearance with only a thin black ribbon tied around her bust, which could be an essence to off play the white's crispness and purity. Emilio looked back at his niece smiling even wider than before, in his mind she was perfect, ready to make her comeback.

"Hey Rico doesn't our niece look cute?" Emilio questioned loudly boasting his pride to everyone in the car.

"Yeah she does… although why white?"

"Why? It's a wonderful color! It stands out yet blends in and it looks so great against 'Talia's skin, besides, she likes it right?" He turned his attention back to Natalia who simply gave a small nod earning Emilio's approval. Rico felt disgusted, he looked at the poor girl in the back seat and felt horrible. The spark in her eyes was now gone replaced with emptiness as vast as space. But he dared not to voice his disgust, it was hard enough pretending to be on Emilio's side now, he just hoped his plan was gonna go through flawlessly.

"Stop we're here." Rico instructed the driver as he pulled up to an abandoned looking warehouse.

"Oh goodie! Natalia make me proud." Emilio and Rico stepped out of the car followed by Natalia carrying what seemed to be a small music case. Rico looked at his watch and proceeded to count down from five to one and, as if on cue, a rather portly looking man in a tailored black suit came out of the warehouse with two curvy scantly dressed women in each arm. The man stopped looking over to the trio in horror, he pushed off the women and yelled at them to leave before straighten himself out and walking towards Emilio.

"Emilio my friend how are you this evening?"

"Ah Pablo it's nice to see your well, did you get my message about our families joining forces?"

"Oh yes you see…I…" Natalia's eyes locked on to Pablo as he reached into his jacket pocket, though it seemed innocent she could sense an evil intent as he reached into his pocket; in fact she saw the handle of a gun and sprung into action. Opening the music case quickly, she managed to get behind the portly man and tie his hand together with a chain, force him on the ground, and hold a scythe on the end of the chain near his neck.

"I see you're trying to kill me, now that's bad because I'll have to get Natalia here to dirty her new dress. And you wouldn't want that, now would you?" Emilio looked angrily towards Pablo who was crying for him to spare his life.

"Sure only if you join my family."

"Okay! Okay! I will just don't kill me!"

"Natalia you can set him free now." Natalia did as she was told kicking the man away from her before returning to Emilio's side though something caught her attention, just as Pablo was getting off a shiny object appeared. One feather-like knife barely missed Pablo's pinky finger landing right in front of Natalia. The group looked up to see a figure on the roof jump down and land in front of them.

"Ushishi Good evening."

"Good evening to yourself as well." Emilio greeted the new stranger with caution moving in front of Natalia as if to protect her.

"Yo princess!" Natalia clutched the chain tighter as Emilio looked over to the one addressing Natalia.

"Bel." She whispered quietly, earning a low harsh growl from Emilio.

"Look I don't know who you are but you're here to join me then fine but you do not address Natalia with 'Yo'."

"Aww~," Bel cooed, "Why not she is mine after all, right?"

"What! She isn't your she's mine."

"Oh I beg to differ," Bel walked up to Natalia and analyzed her neck finding a faint scar across her collarbone, "See don't you remember 'Talia or should I saw Ellie?" Natalia's eyes grew wide Emilio grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the prince with rage in his eyes.

"Well then I'm sorry this isn't Ellie nor is she yours! This is Natalia and she's my niece and my greatest assassin."

"Really now? Ushishi I'd like to see that."

"Oh you will, to bad you'll end up dead." Emilio threatened, holding Natalia's arm tighter. Rico grabbed his hand in attempt to play a role and stop him from hurting Natalia. Bel raised his hand, and in an instant, a few knifes went flying towards the group resulting in Natalia taking the hit. One cut her arm and another just missed her neck.

"Sir I think it's best for us to go getting in a fight would be p-"

"Shut up! Natalia KILL HIM!" Emilio screamed, Rico stopped protesting because this was going according to plan.

Natalia nodded in response staring down the blonde assassin before attacking, throwing the scythe end of the chain towards the blonde, who dodged it with little difficultly; The blade embedding itself in the ground much to Bel's amusement.

"Aww princess you shouldn't play with knifes unless you know how to use them." He threw a few more knives in Natalia's direction and she dodged them, as well moving the chain across, sweeping Bel a little off balance.

"Oh. You're getting better." He congratulated her mockingly.

"Hmm."

"What you don't talk back what happened huh?" Natalia remained silent removing the scythe end from the ground retreating it back to her hand before running right to Bel, much to his delight. The two clashed, the prince stopping the blade with one of his own just almost having the blade slice through his jugular. He pushed her away taking a swing to her arm but she deflected it in time. Using the momentum, Natalia uses it as a force to jump over the prince and land directly in his blind spot.

"Ushishi aww you are trying to kill me, to bad I won't go easy on you." Bel forced his weight forward, breaking the standstill between them. And pivoted to dodge her next attack. Bel was slightly surprised she was actually pretty good like he was when he was seven.

"Chi, your annoying!" Natalia flung the scythe again missing the prime target and landing in a nearby tree. With great force the tree was pulled close falling in Bel's direction. 'Yes!' Bel simply cut through the tree, the slices landing around him earning a growl of disapproval from Emilio.

"Natalia I said KIL HIM! KILL HIM DAMN IT!"

Natalia whipped the other end of the chain towards Bel trying to lasso the prince but he dodged, stringing out a few knifes in a line and sending each one out to destroy its target.

_'Shit'_

Natalia grabbed the chain and maneuvered it around catching some of the knifes in the links the ones she couldn't get well more gashes were created, the blood staining her white dress. Natalia ripped out the knifes implanted in her skin studying them zealously.

"Aww sorry princess but you just look delicious especially in blood red."

Natalia whipped the chain again raising the blade from rest throwing it towards Bel and advancing her self towards him again. Coolly Bel dodged the blade but Natalia managed to land a minor blow on his cheek. A small drop of blood fell causing the prince to shake.

Natalia sensed something was wrong and moved away as he advanced towards her. More knives cut through the sky shooting in the dark almost the throws becoming more inaccurate as the shakes worsen.

"Blood~" he purred feverishly "My royal Blood!"

"What the hell? Is he afraid of blood?" Pablo asked while crawling away.

Again Bel and Natalia's blade met again the prince becoming more vicious, pushing the poor girl further back. Natalia took the opportunity of this close range landing a slice to Bel's abdomen.

"Oh that's low princess~" Bel sliced Natalia's skin a few times having her to bend over a bit in pain moving away from the prince and flinging the blunt end of the chain hitting the prince's skull causing more blood to flow. Natalia clutched her wound finding the crimson staining her hand, her mind flash images of her hands covered again but not as much. Her face blushing, heating up, her stomach feeling like butterflies fluttering she remembered this feeling a euphoric wave hit her like a ton of bricks.

Rico observed this changes he knew Natalia was reverting back to her old self, he just wanted Bel to push more then she could take back control.

Natalia couldn't breathe as Bel approached her bringing her down to the ground and towering over her.

"Ushishi, you made me spill my royal blood." Bel chanted pulling at the strings he placed on her neck causing the girl underneath to lose oxygen, "and now the final act." One delicate knife sliced across Natalia's throat…

**Natalia's POV**

_'Can't breathe!'_ I squirmed under Bel's weight, damn he was heavy but after Bel over took me I felt something go off in my head. I remembered.

"Bel." I weakly voiced as he sliced across my neck finally waking me up! His pale face covered in blood and sweat greeted me and beckoned me back.

"Bel- GET THE FUCK OFF ME!"

"Chi." I guessed he didn't hear me since another knife came towards me; I had to grab the nearest object, a chain, and stop it before he literally KILLED ME!

"Bel I said get off NOW!" somehow I pushed Bel off and over took him, rush of adrenalin I guess. Once on top I screamed every colorful word I knew was thrown at him, damn prince if I didn't care about him he'd be dead!

"Ushishi~ aww now that you're on top what are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna-" Bel attacked again and again the chain became my friend stopping or at least deterring the barrage of random attacks. 'What the hell happened?' I thought trying to defend myself, my body was giving out I wasn't accustomed to fighting long periods of time and it's been a while since I picked up a weapon…. if you don't count my numerous attempts at stopping Bel from cutting me that is.

"Hey! Stop! Listen" I tried to get his attention but no use there was nothing I could do since he was in 'that state' where nothing could get him out, I remembered this from that ring battle he had with Gokudera it scared me to tell you the truth. But, as I thought, calling out to Bel was a futile attempt to stop his blood lust for one second. The knifes moved rapidly as the seconds passed there was no chance I could live... The chain felt heavy in my arms and blocking seemed more like an unwanted chore than anything. I moved a little ways off from Bel so that a few of the silvery feathers could hurt me and flung the scythe end towards him; I missed by just a hair.

"Ushishi giving up? Well then let's end this."

"Yeah I surrender!"

"Too bad I don't like quitters."

_'Ouch, was I really quitting?'_ As he advanced a gunshot stopped him just missing my blonde haired reaper.

_'Oh thank goodness!'_

"Chi, hey peasant you miss," The prince addressed Emilio who stood standing with the hot gun smoking in his hands.

"My bad my finger slipped."

"Oh really? So did mine!" Bel flunged a knife towards Emilio. It was great because I knew in like a few seconds he'd be dead right? Well not instead of my uncle dying I had pain shot through out my right side and the knife a centimeter above my breast. 'What the-?'

"GAH!"

"Damn missed stupid princess."

"It's not my fault," I reached to remove the knife that was embedded in my chest " How the hell?" I muttered turning to my grinning uncle who had a small remote in his hand.

"There's no point in attacking me as you can see I have Natalia completely under my control. You may have destroyed the main device but I still have control of her movements."

"Emilio that's low."

"No Rico it's smart." I fell on the ground in pain since one that was my favorite breast (what it is!) and two this was adding to the earlier injuries received. In so many words I was a puppet…great!

* * *

End of Chapter 3~

**Grimm**: Done! gah it was a pain to write! But i did it. Anywas heer a little sneak peak of the next chapter...

.

.

.

.

.

Seduction

**Natalia: That's it!**

**Grimm: I said little!**


	4. seduction

Chapter 4 yay! We're almost done with this story… sad no?

Anyways enjoy and this chapter has a little romance FINALLY!

I don't KHR just my OCs

* * *

Mirror, Mirror on the wall who's the fairest of them all…

"Get her a towel you morons!" Emilio looked around Natalia's bedroom; the faces of the subordinates looked preoccupied each scrambling to find the girl a towel. Natalia had just emerged from her bubble dripping wet, her eyes still dead as a doll's but her gaze seemed more empty than before. Emilio grabbed a towel form a distraught looking subordinate and moved her to a vanity. Natalia could see how much she changed, the dye in her hair was gone back to its natural color, her skin had became slightly lighter from the hours spent in the bubble an environment void of all sunlight, and the scars from her 'prince' had now faded. Emilio watched proudly as he played with a small strain of her curly hair, even in her 'trapped' mental state her face showed signs of resistance.

"Talia we're gonna make you look oh-so-pretty for our guest. Remember that rude boy you fought he's coming over… and I want you to convince him to join." He moved close to where Natalia could feel his breath on her neck, "by any means necessary, okay?" Emilio walked towards the door, signaling a few subordinates to follow and the rest to dry Natalia up.

"Get her ready for this afternoon I want her to look presentable… Rico make sure she looks beautiful like her mother."

Rico flinched at the mention of her mother, as soon as Emilio left the room he cursed underneath his breath muttering, "If I didn't want to stick to this stupid plan…"

Natalia watched him pace the room, if it wasn't for the hours of brainwashing she endured she would have copied his action but she settled for grabbing his hand and petting it, a sign that she understood. Rico sighed and kneed down to her level.

"You're a much stronger person than I am… having to endure all that. I hope we can trust that 'prince' of yours," he whispered to her. With that, Natalia started to show signs of breaking, her cheeks flushed. She turned away; facing the mirror again inside she was dreading having to be visited by Bel in this state… Emilio did say by any means necessary.

"Hey you over there grab her dress from the closet and help with her hair. We want our little princess to be pretty." Rico joked; though he hated the sight of Natalia's blank stare he felt her energy trying to pour through it was only a matter of time. He stayed until Natalia's beauty regimen was complete and left; he needed to meet the 'guest' for a final briefing.

Giovanni hated waiting, he was one of the most impatient people in the mafia, and literally he was ranked #2 out of 3,780. On the day of Natalia's birth he paced the whole hospital five times while Yumi was in labor and he still made it back in time to see the birth. So now after tracing the whole waiting room at the Varia's mansion fifty-seven times Lussuria and Bel could tell he was a man who hated waiting.

"My, my can you stop pacing your making me dizzy." Lussria complained.

"No I can't."

"Bel-chan how many times has it been now?" Lussuria turned to Bel who seemed to be spacing out.

"Fifty seven…fifty eight."

"You're counting!"

"Yes… got a problem with that old man?" He was coy and quick with his comeback, Giovanni wanted to explode right there but remembered his manners.

"Ha ha, one day you'll be in your thirties."

"Che… No I won't."

"Oh really why?"

"Because I'm a prince and princes don't age."

" That makes no sense!"

"Ooh please don't argue with him, believe me you won't win."

"Grrr!" Giovanni bit his tongue. He wanted to continue but he knew that lassie was right; fighting with a child never gets one anywhere.

"I see my boss is as impatient as ever."

"There you are! You're fucking late as hell."

"Only by a minute." Rico entered the room calm as ever; he knew his plan would go off without a hitch. This run through was just a precautionary measure.

"A minute my ass, you know what could be done in a minute?"

"My my, your boss is so impatient."

"Now then, when we get to the mansion, Lussuria and Belphegor will be given a tour. Halfway through, Natalia is going to come in and pull Bel aside, that's when you'd…"

" Ushishi I know what I'm doing peasant, I won't screw up."

"You better not." Giovanni growled at Bel, who simply beamed at him confidently.

"Right, and Lussuria will…"

"I know, I know. Keep him distracted long enough for Bel to get Natalia away from the compound. We get it Rico; geez if you worry too much that beautiful face of yours would get wrinkles. "

An awkward silence followed Lussuria's statement, though to Bel this was normal, his laugh broke the silence as he moved towards the door.

"Alright let's get this over with shall we? My princess is waiting."

The car ride over was better, since Giovanni and Bel sat away from each other but it was still dead silent except for Bel's occasional laugh. After a good half an hour the car was near the Daintic complex, the car stopped, and Giovanni got out, walking towards the other car that had followed them for a good fifteen minutes.

"Alright remember your roles. Once we get Natalia out you can rest easy, please don't cause a scene."

"Ushishi, oh I know that." Rico felt reassured as the finally drove into the complex's driveway and just like he planned, Emilio was standing at the front with the cheesiest smile plastered on his face.

"Ah! Rico there you are! And these must be Belphegor and Lussuria." He bowed to Bel and signaled everyone to follow, much to the prince's delight.

"Wow~ such a warm welcome for just the two of us, honestly."

"Well I treat all my guest the same." Emilio lead them inside the complex with the subordinates following in step. The complex looked nothing like the outside; outside looked like a mini stronghold, with iron gates and guards lining the pathway to the door. Inside looked like any mansion, high ceilings, a winding staircase, and crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. Nothing too impressive, but Emilio seemed to think so…

"What do you think of our family's home? Beautiful is it not?"

"Ushishi, perfect… for a peasant's home." Emilio looked angry for a moment though he quickly hid it and simply continued leading them to further inside.

"Well then, Rico, would you bring Natalia here? I believe it'd be best if she gave Belphegor, her own personal tour?" He sent the red head off, stressing the last portion of his sentence at Bel directly, who like always, smiled widely.

"Ah yes that's right Bel-chan absolutely loves Natalia." Lussuria was bragging like a proud mother, holding his cheeks and blushing like a schoolgirl. "They're so cute together a perfect couple." No one in the room looked like they agreed, except for Bel, but no one said a thing.

"Well I guess you can say that."

"Aww they could get married."

"Yes…"

"And have children…"

"Um… I-"

"And have they're kids call me Mama Lussuria!" In this exchange, Emilio looked more and more distressed while Lussuria was off in his own little wonderland of sorts.

"Excuse me?" a small, mouse like voice grabbed everyone's attention. Natalia jumped from the last step and faced the guests with her soul-less gaze.

"Ah! Natalia so nice of you to join us." Natalia bowed to Bel and Lussuria, fixing her white baby-doll dress as she turned to Emilio.

"Emilio, you wouldn't mind if I take Belphegor do you?"

"Of course not… Belphegor if you would." On his command, Bel rose and followed Natalia as she wondered into a nearby hallway.

The pair walked in silence down the darken hallway with only the sound of their footsteps echoing throughout. Bel gave his princess a good look over; she looked the same from when he last saw her except for a bandage covering her neck. He remembered Emilio mentioning a device that was implanted there controlling her movements, but from what he observed it was also a mind-controlling device. He figured that's what made her act like this and actually fight him. Though truth be told he didn't mind the fight, it was cute to see her act on her 'threats'.

"Here we are." She turned to face him, her mechanical-like voice shattering the silence between them. She opened the door and signaled him to follow her.

'_Aww she wants us to be alone.'_ He thought entering what looked to be a bedroom. The room was dimly lit so he could only make out the shapes of furniture as she danced across the room to a large bed.

"Sit…" Bel followed her path and sat next to Natalia as she smiled at him, he felt his stomach flutter but the feeling was quickly squashed as fast as it came.

"Emilio says you might join our family, I think that'd be nice."

"Really? And did he tell you to say that?" Natalia looked shocked but fell back into character quickly.

"What do you mean?"

"It seems like Emilio has you wrapped around his finger… you would never listen to that asshole."

"What are you talking about, he's my uncle I –"

"Ushishi, aww poor, naive, Natalia. Do you really think he cares about you?"

"Ah-" Natalia was speechless; she was in a mental struggle with herself.

" Princess." He stressed every syllable of that word, moving closer to her, "You hate him don't you?"

"No I-" Natalia forced her weight on Bel as she pinned him to the bed, slightly flustered, "I… want to… do this." The space between them disappeared as Natalia forced her lips on his.

"Please…" Bel rolled his eyes and muttered. He wiggled from her grasp, and moved his hand to cup her cheek and whispered to her, "now that your on top… what are you gonna do?" And like before she froze. He pushed her off him and pinned her down. She struggled but with no results, Bel just forced his weight to keep her pinned down.

"Princess I'm afraid the tables had turned." Natalia's lips moved in a repetitive fashion, muttering something.

"Ushishi. You seduce me, you're dead wrong." Bel silenced her, moving painfully slowly leaving a trail of heat ending at her collarbone. She didn't fight it.

"Shishi I get it… you won't go against him will you? Too bad I liked the chase." He ran his fingers along the bandage, ultimately ripping it open with a knife sending the blood gushing out from the re-opened area.

**Natalia's POV**

I woke up with Bel on top of me, His hot breath against my neck as if he had just cut me and… '_wait'_. I wiggled under him trying to break free because from prior experience he was lapping up the blood from a freshly made cut.

"Oi! Bel off now. Down boy."

"Don't command me like some dog!" Bel bit down, hard, on the cut and although I won't admit it, it kind of felt…

"Ushishi, aww you enjoyed that." he purred in my ear and licked it. Can't lie that I didn't. Damn my affections towards this blood-crazed prince.

Bel captured my lips again, forcing his weight on my body to gain dominance and quickly moved back to nurse the cut. A moan escaped me and my mind was in a frenzy thinking where the hell his hands were.

"Princess you know you're weak." Bel stopped attacking me for a moment, but I still could feel his lips lingering on my skin as he spoke.

"What!"

"You heard me. IF you were strong you would have killed Emilio by now." I could feel his smirk on my neck and a knife dance along the hemline of my dress.

"I'm not" I protested as another moan escaped me, "WEAK!" he advanced his hands higher, tracing a path on my thigh with the knife. _'I swear if he moves any higher I'm gonna…' _I crossed my legs trying to prevent him from getting any ideas. My upper half decided to ignore this action and my hands tangled in his hair.

'_He smells nice- whoa… what am I thinking?' _

"Ushishi princess I didn't know you had it in you." He cheered as he sucked and kissed playfully along my neck, pushing the dress further up, and rubbing his hands along my upper thigh.

'_I didn't even know I had it in me?'_

"You're weak." He stressed again. "You're a puppet under his control." He moved back to my ear and in the most delicate low tone laughed sending shivers down my spine in the most pleasant of ways, but the fact of the matter was he was right. I am a puppet. I hated that about myself so the next thing I said didn't surprise me in the least.

"Save me."

"Shishi what was that?"

"Save me okay! I don't want to be weak anymore." I cried looking down, it was dark and Bel had his hair so in a logical sense there was no way he could see the pleading look I was giving him but then again. Bel sat up, gently and in the most out of character fashion, took my hand to kiss it.

"Are you okay?" I was scared for the most part when he did this, he just flashed me one of his famous blinding smiles. _'Oh yeah I'm gonna be cut for this later.' _Like the prince he was, as I sat up to get off the Bed, he attacked my lips again, eagerly forcing his dominance in it.

"Umm…" I opened my eyes, (wait I was enjoying that), and found Rico looking quite shocked entering the room.

"Aww ~ looks like our time up; I'm not even convinced in join." Bel had a big grin forming, he was joking… I hope there was no telling with his sense of humor.

"Well then," Rico cleared his throat, "I believe Lussuria distracted Emilio long enough we have to go."

'_What?'_

"Fine," Bel whined "besides I can always get my payment later."

I forced myself up and followed Rico through the opposite direction of where I lead the prince. My heart was pounding as we made it outside, it was almost surreal; I was being rescued by, my self-proclaimed, prince. It felt like a dream. Once outside a bunch of subordinates had followed us but the prince did his thing as soon the poor souls were on the floor, dead, covered in blood and Bel had a look of pure ecstasy. I could never be like that, I could see the difference between us it scared me... did I really get involved with this manic? My mind conjured up these thoughts into a storm but stopped when I heard a BANG!

* * *

Done!

The last like page and a half was edited by me, so sorry for the mistakes. I'll try to get the last few chapters out soon and I got an idea for a quick little one-shot. If I do it it'll have no association with this plot line... It'll be a crack story! XD.

Thanks for read and always R&R.


End file.
